古拉加斯/游戏技巧
技能使用 * is strong for harassing the enemy and farming minions due to its high damage. ** However, when cast from afar, its travel time is noticeably one of the slowest in the game and it can only be detonated upon landing at the targeted location. A good way to predict the enemy's location to deal with this is in expectation of the enemy last-hitting - the animations that all champions must go through to autoattack forces them to stand still. * Using can deal lots of damage to a single target, if you cast it where you expect them to run while you are chasing them then use and detonate the barrel at the same time, it can deal a massive amount of damage, the barrel is also easier to land since the enemy will be running in one way most of the time. * The buff from is applied at the end of the channel, ensure that you can safely channel before entering into fight. * should be used often. It is has no cost, restores mana, and the additional attack damage helps farm minions. With at least 20% cooldown reduction, it can be active permanently, as it lasts 20 seconds with a 25 second cooldown. * 's natural tankiness and decent physical damage allows him to stay in team fights to make use of his damage absorption and attack damage increase from . * is useful in slowing your target, as well as for farming minions. * doesn't require a target, so it can be used to escape ganks. * can be used to move through thin walls. * deals a lot of damage when used on a single target, similiar to , so try to use it when an enemy champion is isolated from his minions if you can. * Use to knock enemies into your towers or your team. * is great for disrupting the enemy during team fights, splitting the team up/allowing you to chase down one enemy. * can be used to interrupt or move enemies channeling spells such as . It is similar to and will stop suppressions such as . * A good conservative strategy with during laning is alternating between and to constantly regenerate mana and health. * is a strong solo lane champion, due to his sustain from and . * does not stack, only refresh. Try to space your abilities out to maximize the sustain from it. *Activating , followed by while traveling allows you to channel during the movement. This improves your efficiency. *With enough cooldown reduction, can be used almost non-stop, as the cooldown is almost as short as the casting animation and time to line up the explosion right. * gives Gragas a lot of attack damage and damage reduction. Despite usually being built with AP, this can allow him to aggressively autoattack ranged champions in lane that are vulnerable in melee by using to get close. Getting close to your target that way also makes travel to its destination faster and be an easy hit. * can be used to knock enemies into a barrel from , then detonating when they land on it, dealing heavy damage. 物品使用 * relies on the three major magic damage statistics, ability power, cooldown reduction, and magic penetration, to increase his DPS. Items that grant these stats should be prioritized. * Spell vamp items like are viable on , as they improve his damage and sustain. * As enemies build magic resistance, magic penetration items like are needed to increase 's magic damage. * 's base damage and AP scaling means he can be an effective burst mage. AP items such as and are best for this. ** or can increase his burst even further. magic damage passive is better in a full ability power build while 's autoattack passive, on the other hand, is more useful in a tanky AP build. * Cooldown reduction items are powerful on . ** and are great ability power and cooldown reduction items. ** is very useful in a tanky AP build as every stat it gives, mana, armor, and cooldown reduction is beneficial to . ** and are useful aura items. Because they don't offer anything offensive besides cooldown reduction or defensive besides health, they are situtational choices. * If you build with a tanky AP build, Consider buying item such as , , or . **Take note that might not be the best choice. Because 's damaging abilities are all area of effect spells, only grants a 15% movement speed slow and is already a movement speed slow. * is very viable as a full tank. Consider health, armor, and magic resistance for synergy with and . ** Try getting and for great armor boost and cooldown reduction. ** For magic resistance and cooldown reduction, you can get . The boost to healing does work with his , however, it is virtually non-existant and should not be the primary incentive for picking up this item. ** and combined with can give a lot of survivability in the form of health regeneration in a fight. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * has a very powerful lane dominance during laning phase. Be careful not to get zoned by him. * Interupting him from completing the channel of his will help you take him down quickly. * Take cover behind a minion to avoid his or reduce its damage. * can be vulnerable to skillshots while traveling to its location. If you can predict when will use it, such as through a wall, you can get an easy hit with a skillshot. * has a naturally high health. Buying a can help counter him. * When you are near his turret range, be careful of as it may knock you back to his turret. Category:Champion strategies